Buffy's Daughter, The Slayer?
by ravenssong09
Summary: Young Jenny Finn is 17 and eager to return to Sunny Dale High as a Senoir. Summer has been dreadfully boring until a strange, pale man approuches her in the street.
1. Default Chapter

"Jenny, can you come down for a second?" Said Jenny's mother rather quietly but loud enough for her to hear from her upstairs bed room. "Yeah, Mom just a sec!" Jenny yelled down. She quickly clicked off her TV and jumped of her bed and headed downstairs. As she marched down the stairs she said, "Yeah, Mom?" A rather short blonde woman turned around from talking to her husband, "Oh, just wanted to tell you dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes." Jenny rolled her eyes and tipped her head back and sighed. She turned around and placed a foot on the stairs and a hand on the banister. "Jenny, don't roll your eyes at your mother" Her mother looked at him, "Riley, just let her be." She said, "But Sweetie she shouldn't be disrespecting you when you speak to her." Said her father Riley in a quiet but deep voice. Jenny and her mother sighed in unison. Jenny went up the stairs to her room and her mother walked away from the kitchen island towards the sink to wash dishes from last night. Jenny walked into her room and sighed pacing her room for a few seconds. She smiled to herself and grabbed her back back and made her way to her window. She flipped the lock and pushed it open as quietly as possible. First she swung her right leg over then her left so she was sitting on the window sill. She jumped to the tree and climbed down it. Jenny sighed with relief and started walking towards Sunny Dale High School. Her feet made a soft thud across the cement side walks of the quant subdivision. Her soft blonde hair bounced around her upper arms as she walked, while her clear blue eyes stared at her shoes. Jenny could see the high school in front of her but stopped because she heard someone mimicking her footsteps behind her. The footsteps stopped as she stopped, "Hey, who's there?" she said not the least bit shaken. A masculine laugh sounded behind her and she quickly turned around. She found blazing deep brown eyes staring into hers as she stared at the tall and handsome young man in front of her. "What do you want?" Jenny said softly while twisting her hands around the straps of her back pack. He sighed lightly as he looked her up and down, "I thought you would be taller." He said softly, "There getting careless these days, but who knows." Jenny watched him, "What are you talking about?" She said quite scared now, "Like mother like daughter." And he turned around to walk away. "Will you tell me your name?" She asked softly. "Angel." He said with a slightly pained voice as if the name brought pain to him. He sighed once more and walked away. Jenny rocked herself on her feet softly as she watched him walk away with her head tilted like a curious puppy. She broke out of daze and she lifted her eyes to the school in front of her. "I think I'll be going home now." She said quietly to herself and turned around to walk home. 


	2. Secret Revealed

She got into her room just as her father came in to see if she was coming to dinner. She flung her back back to the side and pushed her shoes off trying to make herself look natural. "Jenny what's all that noise?" He said quietly with concern, "Oh nothing I just tripped." She walked towards the door and opened it, "Yeah, Dad?" She said, "Are you coming to dinner?" Her father said, "Oh, I don't think so, I have a lot of home work to do." She said smiling a lot. Her dad smiled and walked down stairs again. Jenny sighed and flopped onto her bed to think about her strange encounter with the handsome but somewhat creepy stranger. She wondered what he meant by, 'like mother like daughter'. Maybe he was some friend of her mom's. No way! Her mom couldn't possibly have friends like that, she was, old.  
After her mom had wandered into her room and her father had gone to work in his office, Jenny walked out of her room to talk with her mom. "Hey, Mom." She said quietly as she closed the door behind her. Her mother was under the covers of her bed as she read her book. "Yeah dear?" Jenny took a panick sigh and sat on her mom's bed. "I was out earlier tonight and this guy came up to me." Her mother's expression quickly changed into a mixture of fear, anger, and worry. "You were out! When!" She said loudly but not yelling. "Could you please listen?" She said leveling her voice with her mother's. "He said weird things to me. He said he thought I would be taller and that they were getting careless." Jenny said to her mom quietly again. "Who's 'they'?" and as if she just remembered she said, "Oh and he said another really weird thing, I think he told me 'like mother like daughter' what does he mean?" Her mother sighed as if none of this came as a shock to her. "Jenny, There's something I should tell you." She hesitated, "In my first year of high school in LA I was kicked out for burning down the gym." Jenny's eyes widened. "They thought I was a killer and insane. Then I came to Sunny Dale and it just got worse. Your not a normal girl at all, Jenny. Your a slayer. I didn't think it was possible, I mean I let Faith take over for me. I can't tell you much, you will eventually find out for your self. Go to bed you should sleep on what I have just told you." Jenny stared at her speachless, in pure shock she stood up and walked towards the door. "Oh before you go, what was this man's name?" Her mother said curiouslly, "Angel, I think." Her mother held back a small gasp, barely. "Go now, sleep." Her mother said in a rushed voice. Jenny rushed into her bed room and shut the door. Her head was swarming with ideas. She had read books about vampires and heard the term 'slayer' used a lot. She didn't think it was possible that those fairy tale villains were real. The head ache and heavy eyes started to form telling her she needed sleep. Jenny got into bed a few minutes later after doing her before bed things. As she silently drifted into restless sleep she started to she weird images in her mind. The odd dream caused Jenny to toss and turn in her bed. Her forehead glistened with sweat as struggling noises came from her throat. 


	3. Club Called Home

Jenny woke up at three in the morning to excruciating pain in almost all of her muscles and her head felt like it was being pounded on. "I'm just sick" She told herself quietly over and over again. It being summer there were a few hours before morning. She got up feeling weak but strangely strong at the same time. As she got dressed in black rather tight jeans and a white ribbed tank top and tennis shoes. She needed a walk so she let down her hair and walked towards her window. She found a note on her window sill. 'meet me at the abandoned club 'The Bronze' sometime before dawn.' It wasn't signed but she suspected it to be from angel. She sighed and went out of her window and onto the soft dewy grass. She found herself running towards the Bronze. She knew of this club, she had gone there a few years ago before it closed. No one really knew why it closed. Jenny was surprisingly not scared when she stood in front of the large steel door in the alley. The worn down letter faintly said "The Bronze" in bronze letters. It took her a second to open the heavily rusted door. She walked into the dusty and very dirty club. It look like the place was just closing and had been evacuated in just seconds. Some chairs were on the table others were not. There were still instruments on the stage and the bar was still filled with drinks. "Hello?" Came from her lips in a crackly just-got-up voice. Angel quietly appeared from the shadows and walked towards her. "Come with me." He said softly and gently gripped her arm and led her towards a back room, probably an old lounge or storage room. In the room were two other people. One with blinding peroxide blonde hair and another with piercing luminescent green eyes. "I suspect you have figured some things out by now." Angel said while joining the other two. "My mother told be some pretty strange things, and then I started having dreams." The blonde one's eyes brightened, "In just one night from your little get together? That's bloody amazing if you ask me. Oh yeah I'm Spike." He said tipping his head lightly towards Jenny. "Spike and I are old friends of your mother's." Angel said. The green eyed one looked her up and down. "I don't think she will need a watcher." He seemed to be about her age maybe a few years older. "What? I'm confused, what's a watcher and what's a slayer?" It seemed all three of them sighed. "Through out every generation a slayer is born. She alone will stand against the forces of darkness." Angel said as if he was a living dictionary. Spike stepped forward, "Basically, Love you get to lurk in cemetaries and shove stakes through the heart's of vampires." He said with a sarcastic tone. Angel glared at him, "Do your muscles hurt?" She nodded. "Of course, your head?" She nodded. "I promise it will be better in a few days. You will go through powerful changes though, and it will hurt, like death itself." Jenny's eyes and face held innocence as she watched Angel and the other two with fear and helplessness. "Darien, maybe you could go talk to her while I talk with Spike." Angel said and nodded towards another room. Darien nodded and gave a small smile towards Jenny and walked towards her. As he came from the shadows a bit more she noticed how handsome he was. He gently placed a hand on her lower back and led her into the other room. This room was much more taken care of then the rest of the club. It seemed they must have recently moved into the place and were still fixing it up. This room was clean and hand several couches and cushioned chairs. There was a TV, fridge, and radio placed around the room. Jenny sighed and sat down on a large deep red velvet couch. After a few moments of akwardness Jenny started to speak, "How could they have known my mother so long ago if they look so young?" She asked quietly. "Oh, uh you don't know? Were vampires. Good, though. Angel has a gypsy curse. Spike was never really, 'bad'. And for me I have a soul like Angel. I know this probably doesn't make sense to you, and probably scares you but you have to trust us." Jenny looked slightly frightened but then straitened her face. "Oh, oh I guess this really is true then." She sighed and looked sad actually instead of hurt. "How old are you three?" She asked simply from curiousity. "Angel's about 300. Spike's around 250. I'm 534. When we died though we were all in our twenties." Jenny tried not to look amazed but couldn't help it. "534? Then why are you not the 'leader'? I hope leader is the right word." He smiled gently and nodded, "I suppose but I am definetly not as wise as he is. The fifth-teenth century was not as civilized as we are now, so I did not learn much in my mortal years." Jenny smiled, dazed. "I think it's amazing that you are that old and you can still live with the changes the world has had. It also amazes me how you have not aged a bit." She smiled rather embarrassed for some reason. "How old are you?" He asked gently. "Oh, I'm 17." She said quietly. "I'm 20." It appeared that he laughed lightly. She smiled too. "You suppose they're done?" Jenny said lightly and stood up. Darien nodded and opened the door quietly. Spike and Angel were arguing over which one of the three of them should train her. Angel sighed as did Spike. "We've dec-" Spike started. "We've decided that, Darien, you can train her. If you want." Angel finished while Spike looked annoyed. Darien smiled lightly, "Okay." He said simply. Jenny was very happy about this conclusion but just smiled lightly. "Well I think you should take her home." Angel said towards Darien. Darien nodded and looked towards Jenny. "Is that alright with you?" He asked. "Uhmm" She said nodded. "Well bye then." Jenny said and started for the door. Darien quietly went out after her. 


End file.
